A New Start
by BoScOrElLiNY55
Summary: Bosco starts over with his new partner Sasha Monore , but soon they start to fall in love with each other WARNING character death, actually, most of you will be happy that shes dead! READ, REVIEW, PLEASE!
1. 1013

Chapter 1- 10-13  
  
"Bosco! Bosco! Could you take any longer to go to the bathroom?" yells Sasha waiting outside the mens room. "Ugh, 50% of the time I can't stand you........." Bosco opens the door, "While the other 50% of the time you know you love me," he says with a smile. "You wish, Boscorelli," Sasha replies as she walks back to the RMP. Thing is, he did wish. Bosco did wish Sasha liked him. Ever since the day they first worked together, he wished that she liked him. But the fact was she didnt. He got his old partner, Faith shot. He had gone out with the crooked cop that shot her. Come to think of it, he had done a lot of things he shouldn't have. "Bosco come on! We have a 10-13 in progress! Get a move on it!" Bosco runs over and starts the car. "Bosco let me drive. I always drive." "Um, how about................ no!" He loved it when they argued, although he certainly never let it show. "Why do you always have to start arguing with me?" Bosco said angrily. "Uh, hate to break it to you Bos, but you usually start the fights with me." Bosco just stared at her for a few minutes. "Faith used to call me that, Bos." "Oh, I'm sorry." Sasha knew that even though Bosco got Faith shot, he still cared for her. "Besides, I didn't start the fight today, you did," Bosco smirked. "Oh, well, there's some brownie points for you!" she smiled. Boy, Sasha thought to herself, he can be really cute at times! "10-13! 10-13! Officer down!" the radio seemed to scream. "Oh, crap! Here we go." Bosco said as he raced out to help te officers in trouble.  
  
Sasha and Bosco entered the abandoned building where they heard two shots fire. "I'll take up stairs, you get down," Sasha whispered to Bosco. He nodded back as to say be careful. Bosco headed down a long dark hall when all of a sudden two shots rang out and then a sudden darkness came over him. Meanwhile upstairs Sasha saw one of the officers down. Cruz. She looked unconsience, but she moved on to find the other officer, seeing she didn't give a damn if she lived or not. She called for an ambulance and backup then headed downstairs to find Bosco, only to find him lying motionless on the ground. God, no! Hasn't he had enough already? She ran over to him, checking where he was hit, in his arm and in his chest. His bulletproof vest had saved him, thank god he actually wore it today! He woke up, mumbled something and then hia eyes rolled into the back of his head and he was out again. For a hit in the arm, he had sure lost a lot of blood. When would the paramedics get here? What was going to happen to Bosco. 


	2. A Long Day, A Funeral And A Fight

Note: I own nothing except the story I am writing! Please review! Thanks!  
  
Chapter 2: The Funeral  
  
Bosco awoke to hear two voices in his hospital room, own sounded familiar. "Well, is he going to be ok?" It was Sasha's voice. "Yes, he'll be fine, but I'm afraid the other two officers won't be. Sergeant Cruz didn't make it through surgery, I'm sorry," the other voice was a nurse. Cruz died? The only thing that came into my mind is that she had it coming. "Oh, well not many people got along with her, especially after she shot Officer Yokas," Sasha replied. "I'll let you visit him, I'll be back in a few minutes to give him his shot," she said as she left. Bosco groaned, he hated needles, they're pointless. "Hey, I see your feeling better," Sasha said as she sat down next the hospital bed. " I'm ok, better than Cruz," he added with a slight smile. "Who was the other officer injured, I didn't have much time until the perp shot me." "I guess it was a newer guy, Gustler." Oh great, he thought to himself, the poor kid doesn't even want to be a cop and now he got shot. "Seems like a lot of officers are getting shot lately, I'm starting to think this job isn't safe any more," Bosco finally said. "Yeah, but you gotta remember, we save loves, and to save lives we have to risk ours." The room was silent until Nurse Steinbeck came in with Bosco's shot. "Upper or lower arm, Bosco?" she asked. "Do I have to?" "Yes Bosco, it's not that big of a deal." "Upper." He laid back down groaning as Nurse Steinbeck came over.  
  
The next day seemed to go on forever, there was simply nothing to do. "Hey Sahsha, what time is Cruz's funeral tonight?"  
  
"I've already told you like 10 times already," she replied  
  
"Once more ain't going to kill you."  
  
"Maybe it will."  
  
"Maybe we'll have to take that chance," Bosco smirked.  
  
"Bosco?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Don't make me shoot you."  
  
"Ok, so that's 8:30 p.m?"  
  
"God Bosco, you can be so annoying," Sasha says as she throws a fry at him.  
  
"Oh, food. I like food!" I like you too, Bosco thought to himself.  
  
"What are you smiling about?"  
  
"Oh, nothing."  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's just everytime I remember that Cruz is dead, on song comes into my head," he replied.  
  
"Oh, and which one is that?"  
  
Bosco starts singing, "Ding, dong the witch is dead, the witch is dead!"  
  
"Bosco, you have no life," she says after she stops laughing.  
  
"Are you saying that's a bad thing?" he asks.  
  
Sasha rolls her eyes at him, "Yes, yes I am!"  
  
Eventually, it became time to go to Cruz's funeral. Sasha had asked Bosco to go with her, so he just so happened to be in a good mood. Surprisingly, Faith showed up with Fred. "Maybe we should go over and say hi," Bosco said to Sasha. "Well, I don't know Bosco, that might not be a good idea." Bosco, as usual, did not listen, he went over to the Yokas' anyways. "Hi Fred, Faith. How are you feeling?" he asked "Bosco, how do you think I'm feeling?" Faith replied. "I'm surprised you came," he said. "Well, I wanted to see the how the funeral was, I wanted to see her. See her dead," she told him angrily. "And there's one more person I'd like to see de-" Fred started. Sasha ran over to Bosco, she could tell he was getting into something. " Why don't we go get our seats Bosco," she said with a fake smile. "You know what Bosco, stay the hell away from my family, stay the hell away from me and if you even go near Faith, I swear I'll kill you," Fred screamed. Bosco slowly backed away, with tears in his eyes. He left the church and went outside, with Sasha following him. "Bosco! Bosco! Are you ok?" she yelled. He turned around with tears filling his eyes, "Does it look it? Faith almost died because of me! Everyone hates me! And i hate myself!" She put her hand on her shoulder, "I don't hate you." "You'd be the only one, that doesn't hate me. " "No, Sully, Davis, ummmmmmm-" "Right, three people actually like me," he said. He noticed she was smiling at him. He really liked her now, she knew how he felt. She knew he still cared for Faith and that he never meant to hurt her. And it took a lot for someone to believe him. "Hey, Bosco, let's forget the funeral and how about we grab something to eat?" she asked him, breaking the silence. Wow, maybe she does like me, Bosco thought to himself. "Sure, I'd like that," he said grinning. Hmmmm, thats a good sign, maybe he likes me after all, Sasha thought to herself. They both smiled at each other and started to walk to the nearest place to eat. 


	3. Cops And Robbers

Chapter 3: Cops And Robbers  
  
As Bosco and Sasha started to walk down the street, Sasha became cold. "Oh my god, it  
  
most have dropped 20 degrees!" she exclaimed. "Here, take my jacket, you need more than me,"  
  
Bosco said as he put his jacket on her. "Bosco, you do-," shs started. "No, that's ok. You still look  
  
cold," he interrupted. He put his arm around her and warmed her up, "There you go, much better."  
  
This is going better than I expected, Sasha said to herself. "So, Boscorelli, got any girlfriends?" Oops, that was not the best thing to say. Things were going great and i just ruined it!  
  
"Um, no. Why do you care?" Damn it. There goes this realshonship, right down the toilet!  
  
Uhhhhhh, well I'm-" they both started at once.   
  
"Oh, you go first Bosco."  
  
"Ok, well the thing is-"  
  
"Wait, you're supposed to tell me to go first," Sasha says cutting him off.  
  
"What? You tole me to go first so I did."  
  
"Wow Bosco."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You are the biggest jack-"   
  
"HELP US! HELP US! PLEASE!" yells an unfamiliar voice.  
  
"What was that?" Bosco thought out loud.  
  
"I don't know, it sounded like someone was in trouble," Sasha told him, "It came from over there."  
  
They heard the yelling again and saw someone emerge from the darkness, she was bleeding from her side. "Help me please! They mugged us, they shot me and they shot my husband! There they are!" the woman shouted.  
  
"Call an ambulance, I'll go get them!" Bosco said.  
  
"No, Bosco! Don't go and play hero! Stay with the two victims and call for backup, they'll take take care of it, they need us more," Sasha said sympathetically.  
  
"Please, stop them! I don't want them to do this to anyone el-," the woman fainted.  
  
"I'm going, go take care of her and her husband until EMS gets here," he told her but she didn't move. "GO! NOW!" he yelled as he started to run after the two suspects. No, Bosco don't do this! Don't play hero, don't get shot again. "Miss? Miss?" Sasha checked her pulse. "Damn it," she saw the husband move. "Sir, are you alright?"   
  
"Yes, I'm only hit in the arm, my wife, oh n-"  
  
She interrupted him, "Sir hold the wound, stop the bleeding. I'm going to run down to the church and get some help! Call 911!" she said as she ran off to the church.  
  
Meanwhile..................  
  
Where could they be? They couldn't gotten far. I have to be careful, no gun, no partner, no backup. Wow, they might as well shoot me right now, Bosco though to himself. He heard a noise as he turned into a dark alley way.   
  
"Hello? Hello? Oh no, not ag-" WHAM!  
  
One of the perps had emerged, hitting Bosco in the head with a small pipe. 


	4. The Truth Truth Comes Out But Now It's J...

Note: I wish I did but I own nothing. But I do own the story! Please REVIEW!   
  
So I can UPDATE!  
  
Chapter 4: The Truth Comes Out But Now It's Too Late  
  
Sasha ran as fast as she could towards the church. She burst through the   
  
doors yelling, "I need some help! A man and his wife have been shot and the   
  
wife is in bad shape, please anyone I  
  
need help!" To Davis, a fellow officer, stood up. "Where are they? Someone   
  
call 9-11!"   
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
"Ow." Bosco was in a lot of pain right now, but all he could think to say was,   
  
OW. Wow, he thought  
  
to himself, I can't even go to a funeral without getting hurt! He noticed that   
  
the guy's gun was on the ground. Bosco picked it up, it was his only   
  
protection. He also found a dead body near by, one of the robbers. Nice. He   
  
shot his partner so he wouldn't give him up. He checked his pulse and found   
  
out he was dead. All of a sudden Bosco heard sirens all around and turned   
  
around quickly. Backup, I could have used that a half an hour ago!  
  
"Bosco! You're hurt! Kim can you check him out?" Sasha said as she ran over to   
  
Bosco.  
  
"I'm fine," he replied.  
  
"No, you're not."  
  
"Yes, I am. I know more about myself than you do!"  
  
"I know that you're a stupid cop, that likes to believe he can save the world!   
  
Well you know what Bosco? You can't. You can't keep risking your life to save   
  
everyone!" Tears streamed down her face.   
  
"Sasha, I hate to break it to you, but we do that everyday. It's our job. We   
  
have to save the innocent. We have no choice."  
  
"I know, I know it's just that I-"  
  
"Well if you're going to say what I think you're going to say, don't worry about   
  
me. Oh, you left one thing out."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You forgot to say you knew I liked you."  
  
"Oh, really?"  
  
"Yes really."  
  
"Well, I li-," she started. "Sasha, let's go get that coffee!" Davis yelled while   
  
arresting the other robber.  
  
"DAVIS? Davis, huh?" Bosco said in awe.  
  
"Bosco, it's not what you think, I li-" again she was interrupted, this time by   
  
Bosco.  
  
"I don't want to hear it! Just go on your date whatever, I, I'll see you at work   
  
tomorrow."  
  
Great, I made a fool out of myself. She knows. But she doesn't like me so it   
  
doesn't matter. She likes Davis. Whenever I find someone who is actually   
  
nice, caring and actually wants a relationship, they don't like me. Man. What   
  
was I thinking? 


	5. Nowhere To Run

Chapter 5: Nowhere To Run   
  
The next day came fast, unfortunately for Bosco. He would have to face Sasha again. And he had no idea what the day had for him. He actually got to work on time, this was a first.   
  
"Hey, Bosco can I talk to you?" Sasha asked as she walked into the locker room.  
  
"We're gonna be ate for role call, tell me later," Bosco answered as he stormed out.  
  
After role call Sasha caught up to him. "Bosco, I really need to tell you something!"  
  
"Not now, let's just get to work."  
  
"But Bosco....."  
  
"Let's get to work"  
  
It wasn't long before Bosco and Sasha were driving along when they spotted someone selling drugs.  
  
"Ohh, this jerk is done! Ha!" Bosco said  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Make me"  
  
"No thanks"  
  
"Oh great, he's running," Bosco said. He barely said anything when he hopped out of the car chasing him down to an abandoned building, he turned around to find Sasha right behind him. "Should we go in?" she asked warily.  
  
"Yep."  
  
They both entered the building, looked around and finally came to the conclusion that he left. They headed to the door, only to find it locked.  
  
"No, no. You've got to be kidding me!" Bosco yelled as he kicked the door.  
  
"Our radios don't work in here," she said calmly as she sat on the floor.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?"  
  
"Waiting."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You'd better sit down, it's gonna be a while until they find us."  
  
"FUN."  
  
"Why we're here, maybe you'll listen to me."  
  
"So you can tell me how you like Davis? Thanks, but no thanks."  
  
"I don't like Davis."  
  
"Sure. Yeah. Whatever."  
  
She stood up and kissed him. "Oh, now do I like Davis?"   
  
"Um, just a little?"  
  
She kissed him again. "So, you don't like Davis?"  
  
She kissed him for the third time and said, "No, I like you."  
  
Bosco smiled, "Well I'm sorry I've moved on."  
  
"Too bad," she smiled. 


	6. Inferno

Chapter 6: Inferno  
  
It had been a year since being stuck in that abandoned building. They moved in with each  
  
other a month after they had been dating. Since then Sasha adopted her niece and sent her sister off  
  
to college. Bosco and Sasha were becoming so close, they loved each other. In fact, she loved him so  
  
much, she started calling him Maurice (mind you, only his mother called him that). Bosco was  
  
planning on proposing to her at the end of the shift. Little did he know, that something would happen  
  
today that would change his life forever.   
  
"Ohhhhh, Bosco and Monroe sitting in the tree! K-I-S-" Davis got interrupted by Bosco.  
  
"You're just jealous." Good that shut him up for awhile."I love you, shmoopie!" she said. "I love you  
  
too shmoopie," he said extra loud to make sure Davis heard. "Quit it before I shmoopie you upside  
  
the head!" he yelled. "Jealous!" Bosco and Sasha yelled at the same time. "This is sickening. Just  
  
sickening!" Faith said as she entered the room. Faith didn't hate Bosco anymore, although they'd  
  
never be the same.   
  
As Sasha and Bosco were driving the radio came in. "We have a domestic disturbance on 32  
  
Wyle Ave." "55 David, we're on it" replied Bosco.   
  
"Oh, no." he said shocked. "That's Miguel's house, step on it!" It took them 5 minutes to get to his  
  
house when Sasha's phone rang. "Damn it, it's my sister, you go in. I'll come in, in a few!" Bosco  
  
raced up the stairs, slamming on the door. "Police, open the door!" Miguel opened the door, "Bosco,  
  
you gotta help me! My dad came in and started screaming at my mom and they got into a fight! He  
  
hit her! He-" Miguel was interrupted by Miguel's father. "There's no problem here, officer."   
  
"I believe there is."   
  
Miguel's mother ran to the door, "Help me Officer Boscorelli!"  
  
"You get back in there!" He shoved her back in, knocking a lamp over on the rug. The rug burst into  
  
flames. Miguel's father ran out!   
  
Bosco ran in side and pulled Ms. Rodriguez out from the fire. He looked around quick and saw 4  
  
bottles of ammonia nearby the sink. "We have to get out of here, I'll get your mom let's go!" Bosco  
  
said.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sasha got off the phone with her sister. Why would she call me when I was at work? It  
  
wasn't even important, she thought to herself. She began to walk towards the entrance when out of  
  
nowhere, there is a large explosion. 


	7. Inferno Part 2

Chapter 8: Inferno Part 2  
  
The explosion had pushed Sasha back a little, but she wasn't hurt. "Oh damn! Bosco!" She  
  
called in the fire, "10-13, 10-13, I have a possible officer down! I have a level 4 fire on 3 Wyle St., I  
  
need fire and EMT here now! Do you copy?" she yelled at the radio. "Copy that, DO NOT go in  
  
that building Monroe. Wait for fire to get there. Do you copy?" There was a silence, as Sasha  
  
approached the building, "DO YOU COPY OFFICER?" the radio screamed. "Copy," she said  
  
before running into the burning building.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Bosxo, Miguel and his mother had all been slammed against the wall from the explosion.  
  
Bosco's leg was caught under something. "Miguel, you alright?" he yelled over the large piece of  
  
wood. "Bosco, my mom! She stopped breathing! You gotta help her, Bosco. You gotta!"he yelled.  
  
"I'm trying, I can't! My leg's stuck. Oh, man," he said as he looked as the fire was fastly spreading.  
  
"You have to get out of here Miguel, can you get your mom?"   
  
"Bosco, I'm not leaving you."  
  
"Hey kid, you'd be a great cop, but you have to get out of here!"  
  
"BOSCO!" Sasha yelled from down the hall. "What the hell happened?"  
  
"I'll tell you after you get the board of my leg!"  
  
She ran over and tried three times before she yanked it off. "You ok?" She hugged him tightly.  
  
"I can't breathe!"  
  
"Sorry!"  
  
"Ok, we got to get Miguel and his mom out. Can you help me?"  
  
"Yes," she said. They both went over to pick her up. "Come on Miguel!"  
  
They had almost made it to the door when he realized that Miguel had gotten left behind. "Sasha, get  
  
her out. I got go back and get Miguel! Go!"   
  
She had no choice but to leave him there because Bosco had already ran back.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Outside, Jimmy and the team worked on getting the fire down. Lt. Swersky ran around  
  
yelling, "Where the hell is Monore? Did she go in there after Boscorelli?" Kim and Carlos were  
  
waiting patiently outside for the victims. "God I hope Bosco is ok," Kim said staring at the building.  
  
"He's a jerk, who cares?" Carlos replied. "Shut up Carlos! You're a bigger jerk than him. Besides  
  
he's changed ev-" she was interrupted by Sasha yelling, "I need help over here! She's stopped  
  
breathing, Bosco and a 12 year old are still inside!" They ran over to Sasha, and check Miguel's  
  
mother's vitals, Kim looked grim. "She's gone Sasha, she's dead." She had tears in her eyes, Bosco.  
  
That's all she could think of. She looked over at the building. She saw two figures near the entry but  
  
she couldn't figure out if they were Bosco and Miguel or not. "It's going to collapse! Get the hell out  
  
of the way," Jimmy screamed. She had hoped with all her heart that they got out of the building on  
  
time. 


	8. He Needs Me

Chapter 9: He Needs Me  
  
"I need help, he stopped breathing! Help him please he's only 12 years old!" Bosco yelled just before the explosion. He protected Miguel, he couldn't let him get hurt. "Boscorelli! What the hell happened??" scremed Lt. Swersky as Bosco moved out of the way to let the paramedics do their work. "Domestic dispute, the fight started the fire," Bosco said as he stared down at Miguel. Bosco had an abusive father, but then again Miguel had a lot of the same problems as a young Bosco had once had.   
  
"BOSCO! What the hell?? Who do you think you are? You can't go running around like that! YOU'RE GONNA GET YOURSELF KILLED! You, you can't do that, this past year all you've done is run straight into danger! DO YOU THINK THAT NOBODY CARES ABOUT YOU? YOU'RE WRONG! I DO! Bosco, are you trying to give me a heart attack? I CAN'T DO THIS ANYMORE! BOSCO, I CA-" Sasha was screaming at Bosco but then stopped bursting in tears. He ran over to her holding it close. "Bosco, I can't do this anymore, I care too much about you!" she whispered. "I love you." He stared at her for a moment and then replied, "I love you too, I love you too." "Bosco, we got to take him to Mercy now, are you coming?" yelled Kim as she wheeled Miguel over to the ambulance. "Yeah, hold on. I'm thinking about adopting Miguel, since his mother died. He needs me," Bosco told her.  
  
"Ok, but why are you telling me?"  
  
"I just wanted you to think about it," he said reaching his hand in his back pocket. "And I wanted you to think about this too," he throws a small ring case at her as he walked to the ambulance. 


	9. Guess Who's Back?

sorry guys, this took me a long time to update, i needed to gathermy thoughts, so here it is! please review  
  
Chapter 9: Guess Who's Back?  
  
"Bosco! What the-" she opened the case, "Oh my god. OH MY GOD! Bosco??" Sasha was astonished.  
  
"Yes, Sasha. I love you. I want to marry you. I want to adopt Miguel and we can start a family together. I love you Sasha Monroe- hopefully soon to be Boscorelli," he said as he smiled. His eyes were full of joy. Sasha loved that about him, his eyes told everything.  
  
"Maurice, I would love to be Mrs. Sasha Boscorelli!" she yelled as Bosco jumped off the bus to kiss her.  
  
"I have go with Miguel now, I'll meet you at the hospital," Bosco jumped back on and close the doors as Kim drove away.  
  
******  
  
Miguel wasn't in serious condtion, but Bosco knew that he'd be worse off, because he didn't know if he had fully recovered from the last time Bosco saw him, when he had gotten shot. Bosco rememered that day when the ambulance was ambushed. The memory was so real, like it happened yesterday. He had to take care of Miguel, he couldn't let him get hurt again, he felt as though he really was his father. He had to adopt him and he would. Bosco got up from Miguel's bedside and turned toward the door. He started walking than stopped dead in his tracks. He turned white as a ghost, he couldn't find the words to say anything. All that came out was-  
  
"Cruz?"  
  
TBC.... 


	10. Long Time, No See

Chapter 10: Long Time, No See  
  
"Cruz?" Bosco repeated. He was so dumbfounded he couldn't find the words to say anything else.  
  
"What? Bosco, you look like you just saw a ghost."  
  
"HA! Yes it does doesn't it? Seeing I am looking right at you!"  
  
"Bosco, what the hell is wrong with you?"  
  
"YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD! I WENT TO YOUR FUNERAL!" I'm going crazy Bosco thought to himself.  
  
"Oh, that? Someone almost blew my cover, so I had to fake my own death in order to keep going on with it. I was working on it, but not on the streets. So how's things?"  
  
"Well, for starters, I'm engaged. Let's see, I plan on adopting Miguel."   
  
"Engaged? I thought Yokas was pissed at you!"  
  
"Haha, funny. I'm engaged to Sasha."  
  
"MONROE? WHAT?" she was angry. "I thought-"  
  
"Well whatever you thought, you obviously thought wrong. I'm through with you," he added when he saw a look in her eyes like she wanted him back.  
  
"I'm gonna go."  
  
"Great."  
  
*********  
  
Sasha was waiting outside when Cruz came storming out. Sasha dropped her coffee at the sight of her.   
  
"CRUZ?" she asked shocked.  
  
"Yeah, what you thought I was dead too?"  
  
"We all did."  
  
"Were you happy about it?"  
  
"Um, no." Sasha lied.  
  
"Well you must have because your engaged to my boyfriend."  
  
"EXCUSE ME? Your boyfriend? I think your mistaken, he was done with you along time ago."  
  
"So I've heard"   
  
"Just leave him alone, ok Cruz?"  
  
"Sure, why not?"  
  
"He's having a tough time right now."  
  
"I'm having a tough time right now." she said as she walked away.  
  
Something's up, Sasha thought to herself. She didn't know what, but there was definatly something fishy going on. 


	11. Surprise Surprise

Chapter 11: Surprise, Surprise  
  
Sasha tried to forget her little run in with Cruz, but it kept bothering her. She seemed, weird, somehow. And why would someone fake their death for a job? Was she still on it? So many questions came into her mind. Her thinking was interupted by Bosco.  
  
"Hey," he smiled.  
  
"Hey. How's Miguel?"  
  
"Doing good, haven't told him yet. I really don't have the heart to tell him. Uhh, did you see Cruz?"  
  
"Unfortunatly, yes."  
  
"Did she-"  
  
"Seem weird?" she cut him off. It was so cute how they could predict what they were going to say.  
  
"Yes. I mean what idiot would fake their death for a job?"  
  
"Obviously her."  
  
"So, you are absolutly sure you want to marry me?"  
  
"Of course? Why wouldn't I? I love you so much!" she went over to hug him.  
  
"Good. Don't want to have another bad relashoship like I had with her."  
  
"Oh, yeah, by the way, she was in my face about how you are his girlfriend and all this other crap."  
  
"HA! If she even thinks she could have gotten back with me, she has something else coming!"  
  
"Good, just checking."   
  
*******  
  
Cruz was standing outside, waiting for someone. He came soon, very soon. He had a hood on so no one could see who it was.  
  
"Did you follow through with the plan?" Cruz asked.  
  
"Yeah. Mom is dead. Kid's in the hospital. Boscorelli plans on adopting. He's gonna marry Monroe ya know?"  
  
"Yeah, partly why I want the plan to work."  
  
"Ok, anything else?"  
  
"Keep it low for awhile, I'll call you with the details later."  
  
The man lowered his hood and revealed his face to kiss her. Miguel's father lowered his hood to kiss her  
  
*********  
  
TBC.................................... 


	12. Chapter 12: Setup

Chapter 12: Setup  
  
It had been two days since the fire, and Miguel was still out of it. Bosco didn't want to say anything about his mom until it was the right time. Bosco visited Miguel everyday but he still was sleeping. He was in Miguel's room when Sasha walked in.  
  
"No change?" she asked softly.  
  
"No, I think we'd better get back on the streets, we'll come again after work."   
  
The two turned to leave and went back to their car. Just as soon as Sasha started, they had a radio call from Cruz.   
  
"10-13, 10-13"  
  
"Wow, again? Is she planning on faking a death AGAIN?"  
  
"Maybe she'll actually die this time." Sasha said as she turned around to go to the location.  
  
When they arrived Bosco said, "I'll go in. If i need backup I'll call."  
  
"Be careful."  
  
****  
  
Bosco slowly walked into the abandoned building.All of a sudden a man popped out of nowhere, not just any man, Miguel's father.  
  
"You son of a-" Bosco started.  
  
"Don't start with me little man. You trying to take my son away from me?"  
  
"You sure as hell ain't getting custody, you tried to kill hom and you succeeded in killing his mother. But guess what? He doesn't know yet because he's in a coma because of the fire you started!"  
  
"Well, maybe I was only trying to help him! Trust me, I wouldn't hurt my own son."  
  
"Trust me, I don't trust many people, and you definatly are someone I don't trust. And i am sure you would hurt your son, how or why though, i don't know!"  
  
"Oh, Bosco knows nothing of trust, do ya Boscorelli? He could have avoided so many things if he just trusted me," said a dark female voice from a corner.  
  
Bosco whirled around only to see Cruz, holding a gun to Sasha's head.  
  
"LEAVE HER ALONE! SHE HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH IT! I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU HURT HER I'LL KILL YOU!" he screamed.  
  
"Aww, Bosco's in love. How sweet." she snickered. Bosco turned to see a frightened Sasha begin to cry.  
  
"Cruz-"  
  
"Bosco, you got in the way of a plan. You get in the way of a lot of things. Too many times Bosco, too many times. Now it's time to get in your way."  
  
"Cruz, just let her go. And you buddy over there, you leave Miguel alone. I have had enough of you Cruz-" Bosco started yelling but then slowly realized something. He didn't have his vest on. So many times with Anti-Crime, he had no vest. He had been worried about Miguel so much lately, he forgot about himself. He had to calm down so no one would get hurt here.  
  
"Ok, you know what?" Bosco started.  
  
"What? What do you want now Bosco?" Cruz sneered. "Oh, you know what? I don't care. Greg, take him out back and finish him off!"   
  
"BOSCO!" Sasha screamed.  
  
Bosco got free from Greg White's grasp and punched him to get away. Sasha tried to get free from Cruz, but she was too strong, but she managed to get her gun away from her. Sasha hurried to try to get at it. Bosco ran over to help her when Cruz pulled out a spare gun. Sasha spun around with her gun, when-   
  
-BANG BANG BANG-  
  
three shots were fired. The shots came out from three diffrent people- Greg, Cruz and Sasha had all fired.   
  
Bosco watched Cruz scream in pain and seconds later he fell to the ground.  
  
"BOSCO!" 


End file.
